


Golden Polish

by daisuk3kamb3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nail Painting, Roomates, Sad Kuroo, but it turns into a mess, kenma cheers him up, kuro's stressed out from work, kuroo gets to eat his favorite food, they share an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuk3kamb3/pseuds/daisuk3kamb3
Summary: He had only seen Kuroo in this state before a few rare times. He was on the floor, back leaning against the front door, knees tucked to his stomach and face in his knees. Kenma walked over to him and kneeled down, wrapping his small arms around Kuroo as far as he could. Kenma wasn't a very verbal person like Kuroo but he wanted him to know that he was there for him, whatever was going on....Kuroo left to go shower and Kenma put some mackerel on the grill, thinking of ways to make Kuroo feel better while waiting for it to cook. Kenma had thought of the perfect idea by the time Kuroo came out from his shower, hair still sopping wet.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Golden Polish

**Author's Note:**

> hurt/comfort and sickfics is all i am surviving off of rn i love it also i love kuroken

Kenma was curled up on the couch under countless blankets playing a new game he got for his nintendo switch when Kuroo came home. Kuroo didn't announce he was home like he usually did in his obnoxious tone. And Kenma didn't see him emerge from the hallway after a few seconds of looking up expectantly. Kenma crawled out from under his mountain of blankets and felt suddenly cold as he walked over to the doorway. What he saw surprised him quite a bit.

He had only seen Kuroo in this state before a few rare times. He was on the floor, back leaning against the front door, knees tucked to his stomach and face in his knees. Kenma walked over to him and kneeled down, wrapping his small arms around Kuroo as far as he could. Kenma wasn't a very verbal person like Kuroo but he wanted him to know that he was there for him, whatever was going on. 

They stayed like that for a while, Kuroo sobbing into his knees and Kenma wrapped around him, playing with his hair. Finally Kuroo lifted his head up and gave Kenma a quick kiss saying “Thank you kitten.” Kenma nodded and was silent for a moment, arms still wrapped around Kuroo before asking “Do you wanna talk about it?” Kuroo stood up, shaking his kitten off of him, “I need a minute.” 

Kenma completely understood. “Ok Tetsu, you go take a shower and I'll go cook dinner. You can tell me about it over some grilled mackerel,” Kenma grinned. He knew that even the mention of Kuroo’s favorite food would put him in a better mood. Kuroo smiled big, though his eyes were still a puffy red and tears stained his cheeks. 

Kuroo left to go shower and Kenma put some mackerel on the grill, thinking of ways to make Kuroo feel better while waiting for it to cook. Kenma had thought of the perfect idea by the time Kuroo came out from his shower, hair still sopping wet. 

“I told you how you need to dry your hair off better after you shower!” Kenma scolded, walking over to Kuroo and taking the towel from his hand. He got on his tiptoes to reach his hair, faces very close now, and rub the towel over Kuroo's mop furiously. 

“Why would I do that if I get this every time I don't?” Kuroo kissed Kenma before he could protest. He was getting back to normal already, Kenma thought. After another snarky comment of two he would be back to himself for sure, but Kenma still wanted to make this night as relaxing as possible for Kuroo cause he knew he had had a rough day.

Kenma waited a bit longer to pull away from their kiss, letting Kuroo relax into his touch, until he remembered the food he’d just made. “Tetsu, if we don’t eat soon the food will get cold,” Kenma said between kisses. Kuroo didn't complain like he usually did when Kenma pulled away because he loved eating grilled mackerel almost as much as he loved kissing Kenma, and he could always kiss Kenma more after dinner.

Kuroo told Kenma all about his stressful day at work while he shoved his mouth full of mackerel, letting all his frustrations out. Kenma didn't say much in response, mostly just nodding and the occasional “mhm”s but Kuroo knew he was listening and taking in everything Kuroo had to say, that's just how Kenma was: quiet. But when Kuroo's talking seemed to slow down, him seemingly having vented everything out, Kenma asked “Would you let me paint your nails tonight?”

Kuroo looked surprised at the offer and raised his eyebrows questioningly. “It's very relaxing. I think you would like the feeling of the nail polish being applied. We can take it off afterwards if you don't want to keep it on,” Kenma said, trying very hard to convince him. 

Kuroo reluctantly agreed but quickly forgot about it as he started talking about this new movie they should go see. Kenma smiled. He loved listening to Kuroo ramble, he just loved the sound of his voice, it felt like home. He sometimes wished he could be surrounded by Kuroo's voice like a warm blanket. He was zoning out, he snapped back to reality. He had to focus tonight. He needed to give Kuroo a relaxing night.

When Kuroo was done eating, Kenma stood up and took his hand. He led Kuroo to the bedroom and pulled him onto the bed. “What are you doing, kitten?” Kuroo asked as his shirt was being pulled up and over his head. Kenma pushed Kuroo onto his stomach and sat himself on the back of his boyfriend's legs. Kuroo looked visibly confused until Kenma started massaging his back. “Your shoulders are really tense Tetsu,” he said as he continued to rub out all the knots, “let me give you a nice massage.” 

Kuroo melted into his touch and his eyes closed by themselves. Kenma stayed there massaging his back for a while, Kuroo completely relaxed now and almost falling asleep. Once Kenma was satisfied with his work he fell forward onto Kuroo's back and stayed there hugging him for a little while more before he got up and reawakened Kuroo with some soft kisses. 

Kenma left Kuroo on the bed for a moment to go to the bathroom and get his bag of nail polish. When he came back Kuroo was already sitting up, complaining about his lack of touch. 

Kenma heard his complaints and sat down on the bed next to him, taking Kuroo's right hand into both of his own. He began to rub circles into his hand, massaging it and Kuroo leaned into Kenmas shoulders, relaxing again. Kenma took Kuroo’s other hand and did the same thing before pulling the bag over in front of Kuroo. “Which color do you want, Tetsu?” he asked as he began to take out all of the nail polish and lay it out on the bed for Kuroo to see. Kuroo picked up a golden nail polish and held it up to the light to see it shine. 

“Do you want that one?” Kenma asked.

“Yes can I have this one kitten? I really like it. It reminds me of your hair.” 

“Of course you can Tetsu,” Kenma said as Kuroo reached his hand up to play with Kenma’s hair.

Kenma pulled Kuroo’s hand off his head. As much as he likes playing with Kuroo's hair, he doesn't really like it when Kuroo plays with his, much to Kuroo's dismay. He also needed his hand off his hair so he could paint it. He grabbed the bottle from Kuroo's other hand and unscrewed the lid. He held Kuroo's hand tightly but softly in his own as he started to paint the first nail. The cold polish sent chills down Kuroo's spine, shaking his body and messing up Kenmas paint job. 

“Tetsuuuuuuu, why did you do that?” Kenma pouted at the sight of polish all over Kuroo’s finger.

“I’m sorry kitten, the polish just felt really cold.”

“Would you stop calling me kitten?” Kenma never seemed to mind his pet name until he was frustrated or angry. 

“But why kitten?” Kuroo asked smugly as he snatched the brush out of Kenmas hand. 

“Hey give that back Tetsu I wasn't done.” 

Kuroo suddenly grabbed Kenma’s small wrists in only one of his hands and pinned them above him on the bed as he pushed Kenma onto his back. Kenma was trapped now, Kuroo holding his hands away and sitting on his thighs. Kuroo's other hand still had the brush in it and he started bringing it up to Kenmas face. 

“Hey! what are you doing Tetsu?!” 

“I'm gonna make you look like the kitten you are,” he said with a huge grin on his face as he lowered the brush down to draw whiskers on Kenmas face with the polish. Kenma struggled to move his face away, messing up Kuroo's whisker drawing in the process. 

“Kittennnnnn, you messed it up” Kuroo pouted. He then gave up on his kitten design and just started painting all over his face, making a mess of it as Kenma struggled under him. There was a bottle still on the bed by Kenmas wrist so he grabbed it and managed to open it and start painting Kuroo's forearm, the only thing he could reach. Kuroo's grip let up at the cold feeling of polish and Kenma took this opportunity to escape and push Kuroo over, starting to draw all over his face too. 

After a while of fighting back and forth with polish they both lay on the bed next to each other, covered head to toe in a rainbow of nailpolish. 

“Looks like you're gonna have to shower again, Tetsu,” Kenma said, a smile spreading on his lips. Kuroo quickly kissed the smile away before getting up and calling dibs on the shower first. 

After they had both showered and were laying in bed for the night Kenma remembered that he was trying to give Kuroo a relaxing evening earlier. “I guess I failed” 

“Failed at what kitten?” Kuroo asked as he turned around in the bed to look at Kenma. 

Oh shoot did he say that out loud, Kenma thought. He guessed he had to tell him now.

“I was trying to give you a relaxing night but it didn't really end up like that.”

“You didn't fail, kitten,” Kuroo said as he brought his hand up to cup Kenmas face. “I feel so much better. Thank you for everything Kenma. I love you more than you know.” He then took Kenma into his arms and Kenma buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

They laid their like that for a long while before Kenma said “Tetsu, I love you more”

He expected Kuroo to say something back, to say that that wasn't possible and that he loved Kenma more, but Kenma took his head out of Kuroo's shoulder to find that Kuroo was fast asleep. Kenma buried his head back into Kuroo's shoulder and cuddled him a little tighter before joining Kuroo in his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
